Misconceptions
by Meva
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and brings with her changes, realisations especially for one Hermione Granger...pls R+R Mainly D/H and deals with Suicide
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay this is just something to help me from being sued LOL, anyways I do not nor will i ever own any of the characters in either the Harry Potter books or in the film, just wanted to expand my area of writing so trying this out. I am making no profit out of this and I am merely writing it for my own enjoyment.  
  
Part of movie/books : Anywhere after the 2nd movie  
  
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and brings with her changes, realisations especially for one Hermione Granger...pls R+R  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Just thought see if I can write Harry Potter, somewhat of a challenge as I can't get into the books but I find the films magical..so here goes...I gotta say thanks to my friends Jay and AJ for letting me chat to them about possible ideas and keeping my muse alive!   
  
MISCONCEPTIONS  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hermione Granger stepped off the Hogwarts Express, a smile spread across her face as she spotted the familiar red hair of her close friend Ron Weasely, knowing Harry wasn't far behind she snuck up behind the now quite tall Ron. Luckily for her, she too had grown a lot more since the last year at Hogwarts, placing her hands over his eyes she whispered," Guess who?"  
  
Ron smiled replying," Hello Hermione." Sighing she removed her hands and as he turned around, she pouted slightly,  
  
" What gave me away?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow," I don't know, maybe something to do with the fact we're best of friends?" Hermione smiled, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears before she looked closely at Ron, he had grown up a lot. His face had lost all its baby fat and he was shaping up to be quite an attractive young man, one she was very proud to be friends with,  
  
" Where's Harry?" Ron rolled his eyes and gestured towards Harry as he stood chatting away to group of girls, Ron shrugged pushing a hand through his hair,  
  
" Don't look at me like that, I took him on one blind date...not my fault, he's so popular.." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh,  
  
" Honestly I don't know what I am going to do with the pair of you, I leave you alone for a couple of months and you turn Harry into the newest Cassanova in Hogwarts." Ron crossed his arms and was about to argue when suddenly Harry clamped his hands on his shoulders, his eyes wide and a big grin was directed at Hermione.   
  
" Mione!"   
  
Hermione gasped slightly as Harry enveloped her in a tight hug, hugging him back she couldn't help but remark," You certainly seem enthusiastic Harry." Harry blushed slightly, letting her go before he took a step back,  
  
" Sorry, just haven't seen you in a while." Hermione tilted her head slightly, watching as that group of girls was now pointing at Harry and giggling,  
  
" I would have thought you would have been too preoccupied to notice my absence." She remarked with a hint of sarcasm to her tone, Harry adjusted his glasses before he simply shrugged off her comment. Hermione looked her old friend over, his hair was now fashionably styled and he had grown into his previous lanky body, she could see why the girls were swooning.  
  
" Come now children, can't keep the Professor's waiting." Shouted Hagrid as he walked the length of the platform. Hermione watched as Ron and Harry scrambled for their things then began sprinting with the rest of Gryffindor, shaking her head,   
  
" I guess some things never change."  
  
" Whats that Granger?" Hermione gasped at that all too familiar sneer, turning her head she met the grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy. Resigning herself to bantering with him, she replied,   
  
" Shouldn't you be hurrying like the others? After all what would Snape make of your being late?"  
  
Draco laughed softly, Hermione frowned slightly wondering why when he laughed she noticed how his silver blonde hair now no longer gelled back fell over his eyes and why was she suddenly thinking how handsome he looked? " You know Granger, for someone who prides herself on being one of the brightest students at Hogwarts, you certainly do have your denser moments." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, how dare he even imply that. Draco stopped for a moment, noting the death glare Hermione was directing his way and explained," All I meant to say Granger is that sometimes it is better for one to take their time instead of rushing, unlike Potter and Weasely I like to enjoy and savour the moment of returning to Hogwarts again."  
  
Hermione was taken aback by this honest answer from Draco, she was used to the sharper edge of his tongue but hearing something so honest and obviously heartfelt stunned her into silence. Draco observed the unusally quiet Hermione, in the few months since their last year at Hogwarts she had changed a lot. The unruly mass of hair he remembered was now beautifully curled down her back with the occasional strand dropping over her face. Her eyes were still honey brown but somehow the change in her that he now saw, seemed to have altered her eyes, they seemed deeper and filled with a wisdom, that he knew many wizards tried many years to obtain.  
  
" Malfoy?"  
  
Breaking out of his trance like state, he shook his head," Sorry Granger, I was just thinking." Looking up at the shout of his name, he smirked slightly as Goyle and Crabbe were beaming his way and waving their arms about," Must go Granger." With that he ran towards his two friends, his robes flying all around him and Hermione found herself admiring his long legs and the obvious muscular physique he now had, it was surprising how much could change in a couple of months.  
  
**************  
  
Hermione unpacked her bags with a small smile on her face, it felt good to be back at Hogwarts. She hadn't realised how much she had missed it until now, the laughter of her fellow Gryffindor dormmates filled her ears and she couldn't help but chuckle herself. Her house was always so quiet compared to Hogwarts, it was nice to hear something other than her father's excuse for music. Finishing placing her clothing into drawers, she straightened her robes before she walked through the common room. Stopping she tilted her head watching as the Gryffindor Quidditch team sat huddled on the floor muttering quietly and she could make out words like strategy, battle plan and defense. Rolling her eyes, she uttered the password before she stepped out into the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Tucking her wand away she simply smiled before she strolled casually through the halls, watching as members of Ravenclaw and HufflePuff played a game of tag on the Hogwarts green. Frowning slightly, she wondered why Gryffindor had been paired with Slytherin for its classes. They had nothing in common and all they did was fight most of the time, at least Ravenclaw and HufflePuff helped one another and seemed to enjoy themselves. Hearing voices she ducked behind the pillar, glancing around it her heart skipped a beat as Draco was walking her way, his robes flowed around him as if there were a second skin.  
  
When had he got so damn attractive? She remembered him as this scrawny boy that always wore a smirk on his face and his eyes always held some kind of malice for everyone but the people he thought good enough. The person Hermione saw was not the Draco Malfoy she remembered and had come to hate, something in the last summer had changed him. Taking a breath she was about to step out and greet him but paused as a young woman appeared, wearing the same robes as Draco. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight plait and her icy blue eyes fell on Draco before a smile spread across her face.  
  
" Draco, long time no see."   
  
Draco shook his head, smirking as he replied," Indeed it has Drusilla." Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco pulled this Drusilla girl into a hug, narrowing her eyes slightly as the hug grew tighter. Pausing for a minute, she stopped to think where had that pang of jealousy come from? Quickly turning on her heel she walked away as quickly and as quietly as she could, hoping in some way she could shake this very unsettling idea that perhaps she might have some sort of feelings towards Draco.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Hermione sat in her early potions class, she could feel Professor Snape's eyes on her. Not looking up she knew the reason why, no-one else had arrived yet. Where else could she have gone? Harry and Ron were far too busy with flirting and joking around with any girl they could that they weren't too bothered about getting to class early with her.   
  
" Good morning Draco, I see you're as eager as ever." remarked Snape with a smile on his face.  
  
Draco merely nodded smiling slightly before he took a seat behind Hermione, Hermione froze suddenly feeling self conscious at the mess that was her hair. She had to sigh, why was she thinking this way? This was the guy who had called her mudblood and many other names on various different occasions but yet she cared what he thought of her.  
  
" Mind if I sit with you Draco?"  
  
Hermione turned her head slightly at the sound of a new voice, narrowing her eyes slightly as that girl called Drusilla slid next to Draco smiling at him. Letting out a breath she turned her head back round before she focused on her notes trying to ignore the chuckling she could hear from behind her. Hearing the familiar voices of Ron and Harry, she turned in her seat and rolled her eyes as a crowd of girls trailed in after them. Professor Snape remarked scornfully,  
  
" Late on the second day of term is not very impressive Mr Potter and Weasely, twenty points from Gryffindor. Now find some seats and should either of you feel the need to express your distaste for my actions I highly suggest you consider the possibility of losing yet more points for your house as a sufficient detterent." Harry and Ron scowled before they sat beside Hermione, Ron as usual was peering at her notes and scribbling furiously away at his parchment as soon as he sat down but Harry on the other hand, was glaring at Snape.  
  
As the lesson went on, Hermione was sure she could feel someone watching her but everytime she looked around, whoever was watching her had stopped. Just as the lesson was coming to an end, Snape announced," Oh yes, I am having a potion competition between all four houses in today's class and the people chosen to represent each house have already been chosen." Everyone in the class muttered quietly amongst themselves before Snape shouted over the noise," The four people chosen for the four houses are Drusilla for Slytherin, Bernard for Hufflepuff, Victor for Ravenclaw and Hermione for Gryffindor."  
  
Harry nudged Hermione," Good luck Mione." Hermione sighed inwardly, as much as she loved potions she was never very good when it came to competitions. Looking up she gasped as she looked directly into the cold gaze of one Professor Snape,  
  
" Miss Granger, I suggest you pay more attention to the lesson at hand." Nodding weakly she watched as he withdrew like a snake would after attacking its prey," Getting back to the competition, it will take place in precisely three hours from now so I suggest the four people concerned study well and study hard." Harry frowned as Snape sneered in Hermione's direction," Class dismissed, please proceed to the library." With that the whole class erupted into loud chatter, Hermione took her time waiting for the noise and frantic rushing for the door to pass but as she stood up and turned to walk out, she was suddenly aware she wasn't alone.  
  
A pair of blue and grey eyes watched her, she couldn't help but blush at such close scrutiny from Draco. Either her eyes were playing tricks on her or Draco had actually smiled at her, shaking her head she began to gather up her books. Draco watched as Hermione turned away from his gaze, perhaps the smile had been a little too much but he couldn't help it. The way she would look at him with eyes full of wonder, he couldn't help feeling like nothing else in the world mattered. Sighing, he was thinking such idiotic thoughts; he had tormented her most of her life at Hogwarts, there was no way she could ever see him anything more than an enemy.   
  
*************  
  
" Where's Hermione?" asked Harry impatiently.  
  
Ron shrugged as he chewed on a jelly bean before his face screwed up and he spat it out, muttering," Urgh that's disgusting." Wiping his mouth he placed the box down and then glanced across at Harry," I'm sure Hermione will be along shortly, you know how many books she carries with her, you think she can move that fast with that many books?"  
  
Harry chuckled slightly to himself, Ron always did have a unique way of looking at things. Suddenly in a flourish of movement and a lot of 'excuse me' Hermione appeared in the seat next to Harry, Ron noted the redness of her cheeks and teased," Oo Hermione, looking a little flustered there."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes dumping her various notebooks from Potions class out onto the table remarking," Very funny Ronald Weasely but I unfortunately have no time for such childish banter as I have a potions competition to win." Harry laughed before smiling as Ron simply rolled his eyes and got back to rummaging through the box of Jelly beans he had previously put aside.   
  
" So all ready then Mione?"  
  
Hermione blinked at Harry before replying," Sort of, can't help but feel whatever I do won't be good enough as Snape is the head of Slytherin and this just so happens to be his competition." Harry nodded, casually glancing through Hermione's various notebooks,  
  
" Well if anyone can do it, then you can." Hermione smiled blushing slightly totally unaware of a certain Slytherin's eyes on her.   
  
Draco turned round at the calling of his name and smiled as Drusilla remarked," Eyeing up the competition?" Draco leaned back into his chair, propped his feet up on the table,  
  
" My father always taught me, keep your friends close but your enemies even closer."  
  
Drusilla laughed running a hand through her long hair," Being cryptic today then? Typical Malfoy." Draco shook his head as Drusilla went back to studying her notes, tuning into Crabbe and Goyle's conversation for a minute he instantly tuned out as all they were talking about were cakes. Crossing his arms, his eyes travelled back to Hermione. He couldn't quite work out what it was but there was something about her, something that drew him to look at her whenever he could perhaps it was the change in her but perhaps it was because of the change in him. A change gone unnoticed by his fellow Slytherins but as Hermione looked up and met his eyes, he knew she knew he was different.  
  
Hermione found herself staring into his eyes again, the frustrating thing was despite knowing how mean he could be and what he had said to her in the past she just couldn't pull her eyes away. Gasping slightly as a hand was waved in front of her face," Hello? Anyone home?" Hermione blinked and saw Ron peering at her closely," You alright Hermione? You seem distracted."  
  
" Of course I'm alright." With that she buried herself in her notebooks and prepared herself for whatever Snape had planned but she still couldn't shake the feeling that even now Draco was watching her.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER .....  
  
Snape paced around his classroom, his gaze watching the four selected people as they stood beside their cauldrons," If the potion is brewed correctly it should be a light golden colour and smell faintly of cinnamon, and if any of you have done your research you should know what this particular combination is."  
  
Drusilla raised her hand and said confidently," The potion is for Euphoria, Professor Snape."  
  
" Very good Drusilla, ten points to Slytherin." Drusilla smirked to herself before she glanced at Hermione mouthing,  
  
" Good luck, you're gonna need it."  
  
Snape glanced at his pocket watch before he announced," You have precisely ten minutes to brew this potion, all the ingredients are laid out in front of you...begin now."  
  
Ron and Harry settled in at the back shouting enthusiasm," Go Hermione." Snape growled at them which caused them to instantly quieten down but Hermione smiled thankful for the support. She flicked a glance at Drusilla and frowned as she was already chanting a spell, that girl sure was quick but it only made Hermione more determined. Dropping in the dried Hogsbane she smiled as her cauldron bubbled away quite happily to itself before she reached over to grab the next ingredient, pausing for a minute as it looked like she had one too many ingredients. Looking up she saw Victor was also having the same problem and was currently standing scratching his head while Bernard was closing his eyes and picking the first one that came to hand.  
  
Meeting Snape's gaze, she could see the smugness lurking behind those dark eyes and she knew he had rigged this. Trying to push his deception to the back of her mind she closed her eyes trying to remember which ingredient she needed, her mind racing through the catalogues of knowledge she had learned. Growling as her mind seemed to be a blank, she opened her eyes and picked up the Trazelle feather dust, raising it she peered at it closely. Was this the right thing? Why couldn't she remember her notes? Taking off the lid she sniffed it cautiously hoping the smell might somehow trigger her memory, gasping as she felt something hit her back causiny the Trazelle feather dust to fall into her cauldron. Her eyes widening as suddenly it exploded in a flurry of reds and yellows, as the smoke cleared she felt eveyone's eyes on her and Neville pointed out the obvious,  
  
" Um Hermione your face, is well black."  
  
Snape marched over to her demanding," What happened here Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione was lost for words before she heard from behind her," It was my fault Professor." Snape's head snapped upwards before his eyes fell on Draco, Hermione turned around and listened as Draco explained," I placed my wand on the table but it rolled off and as it hit the ground, it fired a shot at Hermione, so I am afraid her mistake is actually my fault." Hermione's eyes filled with anger and her eyebrows drew close to one another, that little toad! He had deliberately sabotaged her so that Drusilla his new girlfriend could win the competition but with Snape's intervention, it was guaranteed anyway. So why even bother? Did he hate her that much?  
  
" Fine then Mr Malfoy, due to your negligence behaviour ten points will be deducted from Slytherin and you will have detention for the rest of this week."  
  
Draco nodded looking resigned before he placed his wand back into his pocket, a happy squeal broke the sombre atmosphere that had descended over the classroom. Snape looked over at Drusilla as she grinned victoriously," My potion is finished Professor." Snape smiled walking over, glancing into the cauldron before he dipped a finger into the brew and as he tasted it, a grin broke over his face,  
  
" Congratulations Drusilla, consider yourself the winner. Fifty points to Slytherin." Drusilla walked over to her fellow Slytherins and accepted all the congratulations they had to offer but as Hermione wiped away the black mess that was on her face she noticed Draco watching her with an almost remorseful look on his face. Ignoring him, she knew he had done it on purpose and there was no way she was going to fall for those puppy dog eyes. Feeling something pat her back, she turned round and smiled at Ron,  
  
" Bad luck Mione, that snake Malfoy ruined it all."  
  
Harry glared at his arch enemy before he gave Hermione a hug," I'm sure you would have won if Malfoy hadn't been around." Hermione smiled,  
  
" Thanks Harry and Ron, what would I do without you?" Ron and Harry grinned at her before they both helped her with her books heading out of the classroom, Hermione risked a look back and once again found Draco watching her looking genuinely disturbed. Shrugging it off she hurried after her two friends.  
  
*************  
  
Even though a week had passed Hermione had not been able to forget Malfoy's face. Her mind burned with the overwhelming urge to know exactly why Draco had been watching her at the potions competition. This was the person that had called her 'MudBlood' and had been thoroughly horrid ever since they had met. Were the looks just another process of him finding a weakness in her to exploit, If so why hadnt he? The potion contest had given him more that enough ammuniton.  
  
Walking into the toilets, she looked around for the resident ghost Mertle. Not seeing her, she went and sat in a cubicle. Why couldnt she stop thinking about him? What was so alluring about Draco? She sighed putting her elbows on her knees resting her head in her hands before she closed her eyes. He was even there too, behind her eyes and in her thoughts she sighed again and gently let out his name," Draco."  
  
" Oh so that's who you like." A high pitched voice commented before it giggled hysterically.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly to see the semi ghostly head of Moaning Mertle grinning at her. The girl with hair tied back and large round spectacles stayed grinning for a moment before the all too serious expression she wore most of the time returned.  
  
"Oh it's you Mertle, you startled me. What on earth do you mean? I like Malfoy, that rat? You have got to be kidding." remarked Hermione raising an eyebrow trying to hide the obvious.  
  
" You like him alot don't you? I'm sure he is a nice guy underneath it all." chuckled Mertle before her head disappeared back through the door. Hermione sighed again, 'If Mertle can see it, I'm sure everyone else can too." Picking up her books, she opened the cubicle door before she ventured out into the halls of Hogwarts, trying to forget the silver haired boy that haunted her every waking moment.  
  
" Drusilla!" Looking up sharply Hermione gasped as Draco stormed past the hallway she was stood in, his face full of anger and his eyes cold as ice. What was going on? Perhaps he and Drusilla were having a lovers spat? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she quietly walked up the hallway and peeked around the corner.  
  
Drusilla swung round, crossing her arms across her chest before saying," Oh calm down Draco, it's not like I killed anyone." Draco stopped in front of her, throwing his arms out before he hissed,  
  
" I don't care Drusilla, cheating is cheating." Hermione frowned, what were they talking about? Drusilla simply scoffed before she rolled her eyes,  
  
" This coming from you? You should know better than anyone that mudbloods like Hermione Granger and incompetents like Victor and Bernard deserve every bit of embarassment they can get." A smirk spread across her face, a smirk Hermione had seen so many times before. Draco narrowed his eyes before he said in a dangerously quiet voice,  
  
" Watch what you say Drusilla."  
  
" Why's that Draco? Gone a bit soft in your old age?"  
  
Draco simply smiled," Not soft Drusilla, I've grown and as far as I know Granger could kick your ass in anything magical or non magical so don't lecture me as to whether or not purebloods are better or not. I've said it all before and even then the words sounded hollow to me." With that he pushed past Drusilla who stood with anger burning in her eyes.  
  
Hermione blinked, had Draco really said that? Did he really see her as something more than a mudblood? Watching as Drusilla stormed off, snapping at anyone who crossed her path. Hermione thoughts raced back to the potions competition, it wasn't Snape after all, it was Drusilla who had planted the extra ingredients but why? And the more important question, why did Draco care? Gathering her robes around her, she marched after the now very confusing Draco Malfoy.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Hermione growled in frustration as Draco seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Jumping as she felt someone tapping her shoulder, spinning around she met the startled eyes of Harry," Mione, you okay?"  
  
" Yeah Harry I'm fine."  
  
Harry smiled," Good, Ron and I missed you at lunch." Hermione smiled slightly, it was good to know despite so many changes in her friends they still cared about her," So what you up to?" Hermione turned sharply as she was sure she heard the rustling of robes and the flicker of Slytherin colours caught her eye.  
  
" Hermione, are you even listening to me?" demanded an angry sounding Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him," What on earth are you talking about?" Harry simply raised an eyebrow at her,  
  
" You don't think I've noticed how you've been watching him? How everytime he enters a room, your eyes soften and when he looks at you, your breath quickens?"  
  
Hermione eyes widened slightly, had she been that obvious? Her mind raced back over Harry's words before her eyes narrowed and she snapped," So what if I do? Perhaps if you weren't so narrow minded you would see he's changed!" Drawing back, she paused before remarking coldly," I'm surprised you even noticed, I mean your Hogwarts latest cassanova. I'm actually quite flattered that you took time off from the hero worship to care about little old me and what I might be thinking or even feeling!"  
  
As Harry stood there looking stunned, Hermione took this opportunity to march off. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm her shaky nerves, she couldn't believe the nerve of Harry. How dare he even try to make assumptions or judgements about her!  
  
" Something wrong Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of Draco, she stood searching them for any sign of malice or contempt but was shocked to find none," Why would you care if there was?" Draco frowned for a moment before he simply shrugged but as he was turning to leave, Hermione asked," Why did you confront Drusilla about the potions competition?"  
  
Draco froze on the spot, how did she know about that? Swallowing he turned to face her before explaining," I don't know, just felt like it I guess." He hoped she wouldn't see through the blatant lie that had just come from his mouth but unfortunately Hermione was far too sharp for that,  
  
" I may not know you that well but I know you well enough to know when you're lying Malfoy..tell me the truth."  
  
Draco crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow," So you think you know me?"  
  
Hermione smirked slightly enjoying the playfulness she saw in Draco's eyes before she watched as he actually smiled, she couldn't believe Draco was actually smiling. Not the smile she was so used to, the one he would use whenever he had done something particularly nasty or had got the upper hand over Harry. This smile was different, it was genuine and it made his face light up and his eyes sparkle.  
  
" You could say I've had my eyes opened Granger, seen people for who they really are." Hermione looked confused for a moment before she took the time to observe Draco, his eyes seemed to be sad and his face showed some sign of pain.  
  
" You okay?" Draco sighed, a strand of his hair fell over his eyes and as Hermione looked into his eyes she was surprised to find so much pain reflected back," Draco?" Draco shook his head before suddenly he turned and began to walk away quickly. Hermione fought with herself for an all of thirty seconds before she ran after him, reaching out she grabbed his arm and pulled him so he had to face her.  
  
" Let go of me Granger."  
  
" Not until you tell me what's going on." Pulling his arm free, he scowled. How could she see through his facade? Preparing himself he looked up but what he saw in those eyes nothing in the world could prepare him for it, scowling as Harry and Ron marched towards them he remarked cooly," Your little friends are heading this way."  
  
Hermione turned quickly watching as Ron was looking confused and Harry looked mad, taking a deep breath she composed herself before she walked towards them," Still associating with Draco I see." Harry remarked sarcastically. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes,  
  
" Honestly Harry I thought you of all people would have the maturity to understand that a person can change."  
  
Ron blinked various times, what in the world was going on and why in God's name were his two best friends fighting one another like sworn enemies? Sighing as he could tell this was going to take awhile, guess he could forget having dessert today. Hermione took a breather from arguing with Harry before she glanced back and frowned as Draco was gone, looking back she froze as Dumbledore was stood behind both Ron and Harry.  
  
" Would anyone care to tell me why you are all fighting?"  
  
Draco leaned back against the cold stone walls of Hogwarts, bloody Granger and her questions. Why couldn't she just leave things alone? Sliding down the wall so he sat on the floor, he pushed his hands through his hair as he tried to block out the memories, the memories that now haunted his dreams and plagued his every waking moment. Clenching his fists, he curled his legs up so he could hide his face in his knees. When was this going to stop? When could he forget?   
  
IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE .....  
  
Hermione sat uncomfortably under the gaze of Dumbledore, Ron was muttering under his breath and Harry was trying to avoid Dumbledore's eyes altogether. Dumbledore watched as the three friends seemed unusually quiet," So would anyone like to tell me what is going on?" Frowning as no-one answered him, he shifted his glasses on his nose before he heard Harry mutter,  
  
" Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows," I see, has Mr Malfoy been causing problems?"  
  
Hermione snapped quickly without meaning to," No Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore looked a little taken aback before Hermione looked shamefully at her feet," I apologise Professor Dumbledore but this has nothing to do with Draco." Ron's eyes widened as she used Draco's first name,   
  
" You feeling alright Mione?" Moving closer to her, Ron placed his hand on her forehead and looked confused as it felt normal to the touch," Something has to be wrong, I mean you used that toad's first name!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself," So what exactly has Mr Malfoy done?"  
  
" He hasn't done anything Professor, it's just that Harry doesn't believe anyone can change!" Dumbledore looked across at Harry and noted the anger burning in his eyes,  
  
" Harry? Is this true?"  
  
" But Professor Dumbledore, she has this fanciful idea that Malfoy has changed and that he is different but it's just a ploy!"  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh before Dumbledore turned to her," You are dismissed Miss Granger." Hermione looked stunned for a moment before she nodded respectfully and walked out shutting the door behind her. Letting out a long sigh, she couldn't believe Harry was being so close minded about this. She knew Draco had been horrible in the past but the past was the past.   
  
Shrugging it off she began to wander towards the Gryffindor common room but stopped when she heard a whisper, looking around she wondered where it had come from and what had been said. Turning around she walked back towards a small stone wall and was shocked to find Draco sat curled up with his Slytherin robes obscuring him from view. Moving closer she gasped as suddenly his head jerked up, his eyes wide and scared for a moment before he blinked and the ice cold control he exhibited took its place.  
  
" Can I help you?" he remarked sarcastically.  
  
Hermione chose to ignore it as she knelt beside him looking at him closely, noting the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and the unruly way his hair cascaded down his face and knew something was indeed wrong," I didn't come here to fight Draco."  
  
" Why did you come then? Not like you have any reason to give a damn." Sighing he attempted to smooth his hair back and away from his face but stopped as Hermione's hand fell on his,  
  
" Don't, I like it like this." Draco let his hand drop, confused as to why Hermione cared about how he looked or more to the point, why she would bother talking to him after all he had done to her in the past? Hermione took a seat beside him wrapping her Gryffindor robes around her before she tilted her head at him giving him a smile, this only confused him further as it made him think how he could not have noticed what a beautiful woman she was growing up to be," You may not have given me much reason to give a damn but nonetheless I hate seeing anyone in pain as you so obviously are now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Taking a breath he closed his eyes, how could he tell her? Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and met the concerned gaze of Hermione before he muttered softly," When I was away from Hogwarts I saw some things, things that no-one should ever have to...things of pain, torture and hurt. The kind of things that your imagination concocts when you're thinking about the monsters under your bed or the kind you read about in history books." Hermione squeezed his shoulder gently before he continued," The people I thought I knew weren't the people I thought they were, they were almost like beasts...all they could think about was how the screams of agony gave them pleasure, worst of all they thought I should be a part of it. Not the being tortured part of course but being a part of their small group inflicting such pain, refusing them led to a painful summer." As Draco rolled up his robes around his sleeves, Hermione held back a gasp as with a click of his fingers his perfect flawless skin melted away to show an arm full of purple and red bruises and cuts that were over fifteen centimetres long," My payment for my insolence and lack of grattitude." Draco commented with resentment clear in his voice, clicking his fingers again the cuts and bruises vanished beneath a sheen of perfect skin. Looking up he saw shock and horror in Hermione's eyes, sighing," I knew I shouldn't have told you."  
  
Hermione frowned before she replied," I'm sorry Draco, I never imagined.."  
  
" That someone like me would have feelings? Worries?"  
  
" Basically yes, you've always seem so composed and so unaffected."  
  
Draco laughed sadly, shaking his head," My father would be proud, he always taught me not to show weakness." Hermione moved closer, peering closely at him she lifted her hand towards his face and gasped as the unmarked skin disappeared and her fingers touched a bruise spreading from his temple to his jaw," Who did this Draco?" Draco turned to look at her, his lips now marred with cuts spread into a sad resigned smile,   
  
" I doubt you would believe me even if I did tell you."  
  
He stopped as her hand covered his," Try me."  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note : I don't actually know any of the spell names they use in Harry Potter so had to make my ones I use up so bear with me :) And I wrote this chapter from the hours 2am onwards so if it sucks, sorry!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Draco swallowed deeply, it had been a long time since anyone had cared about him and had touched him so gently. Curling his hand around hers, he bowed his head as he muttered," My father." Hermione gasped, the full realisation of what must have been happening all those times he was away from Hogwarts finally dawning on her. Draco laughed bitterly," He said it was my payment for being insolent and not truly appreciating what he was trying to do for me.." Scowling he risked a look in Hermione's direction and frowned at the look on her face,  
  
" You okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, feeling tears in her eyes, " How long has this been going on?"  
  
Draco paused for a moment almost as if calculating the time frame," For most of my life but it got worse recently, something to do with me coming of that age when I must pledge my allegiance..before he would just hit me around and tell me I wasn't worth his time, at least back then he wouldn't use his magic on me."  
  
" Allegiance?"  
  
Sighing," To the Dark Lord...my father serves him along with many of his friends and he tells me it is my destiny to be one of them..a deatheater that does all his bidding..what a destiny huh? Potter gets to save the whole of the Wizarding world while I get to destroy it."  
  
Hermione slid her arms around him pulling him close trying in someway to comfort the very lost and hurt boy she saw before her eyes instead of the mean twisted boy she once thought he was. Draco took a shaky breath as he felt Hermione's breath caressing the back of his neck, it had been so long since he had been cuddled, he couldn't quite remember when his mother had stopped but he remembered the coldness he felt and the feeling something was missing but now he felt like he had that something back.  
  
" It can't go on Draco, you have to talk to Dumbledore about it or at least Snape."  
  
Draco pulled away, his eyes suddenly became clear," I can't, he told me he would kill me if I ever told anyone..if he knew I was talking to you..I don't know what he would do." Hermione sighed before she turned around as she heard,  
  
" How did I know I would find you with him?"  
  
Getting to her feet, Hermione looked directly into Harry and Ron's questioning eyes. Draco quickly muttered a spell and all the cuts, bruises and scars disappeared beneath a sheen of perfect skin, getting to his feet he stood behind Hermione and demanded," What do you two want?"  
  
" To talk some sense into our friend perhaps?" Suggested Ron as he met and returned Draco's glare, Hermione sighed but frowned as Harry took hold of her arm and pulled her closer to both Ron and him,   
  
" What are you doing Harry?"  
  
" Getting you away from that, it's obvious he's done something to you. You're not thinking with your right mind."  
  
Draco sighed, shaking his head he shoved his way past both Ron and Harry before he smirked as Crabbe and Goyle appeared out of nowhere and instantly came to his side," Thanks Hermione, for everything..I won't forget it." Hermione met his eyes, there was a hidden message concealed in those eyes, she knew it but she couldn't work it out before he walked in the opposite direction. Ron and Harry tugged her away from the direction Draco went in before she shook them off and snapped,  
  
" Would you two please stop acting like a pair of overbearing protective brothers!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry," Listen Mione, we're just trying to look out for you."  
  
Hermione remarked sarcastically," This coming from the guy who when he came to my defense cursed himself making him throw up slugs? Why can't you two understand I am fully capable of looking after myself and if I wish to talk to Draco then I will!" Ron sighed as he nodded resignedly,  
  
" Okay Mione, I'll accept it but it doesn't mean I like it."  
  
Hermione smiled before giving Ron a hug, he was a true friend but Harry on the other hand just looked at his two friends in disbelief before he stalked off. Ron let out an exasperated breath before he hurried after Harry, Hermione stood wondering what she had seen in Draco's eyes..what had he been trying to tell her? She needed a rest so she wandered to the Gryffindor common room and flopped on the nearest couch.  
  
***************  
  
Draco sat in his room, Crabbe and Goyle had left to go enjoy dinner but Draco had opted for peace and quiet instead of stuffing his face. Glancing at the moon, he knew it was time, time he ended this all before he was to recieve the mark. He never wanted something as vile as that to ever touch his skin, getting to his feet he rummaged in his drawers before he grabbed something. Smirking at the other Slytherins sat in the common room before he said the password and headed out of Hogwarts evading the Professors before he jogged down into the depths of Hogwarts..somewhere no-one would find him.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione sat up quickly, shaking the drowsiness from sleep off she had a horrible feeling something was happening, something she needed to stop. Grabbing her wand she hurried out of the Gryffindor common room before she bumped into Crabbe and Goyle, normally either she or they would insult one another but she noticed the worried looks on their faces and usually when they worried, it was either about food or Draco. Crabbe turned to look at her and demanded,  
  
" Hey! You've been spending a lot more time with Draco, where is he?"  
  
" How the hell should I know? Aren't you two meant to be his closest friends?" Goyle scowled at her before they marched past her, muttering under her breath," Idiots." However she couldn't stop worrying, if they didn't know where he was; he obviously wanted to be alone, either to think or do something he wanted no-one around for. Closing her eyes, she tried to get into the mind of Draco. Where would she go if she were him and wanted privacy? Opening her eyes she ran towards the stairs leading down into the depths of Hogwarts but as she neared the bottom step, she noticed a light in the distance. Moving through the shadows she peered into the darkness ahead before she saw Draco sat in a circle of light. He seemed to be holding something and muttering something, what was he doing?  
  
" Draco?"  
  
His head snapped up, his eyes flew open as they fell on her; she had never seen his eyes so full of fear and sorrow before, her gaze shifted to what he held in his hand. She gasped as the metallic glint of a knife met her gaze, he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing was he? She ran forward in the hopes of reaching him but she was too late as the metal sliced through the fragile skin on his wrists, her cries echoed as she watched the blood run down his arms till it formed a pool around him almost absorbing all the light. She collapsed to her knees beside him, her hands became covered with his blood as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding.   
  
" Why?" she uttered weakly.  
  
Draco's tear filled eyes met that of her own before he smiled weakly," My father can't get me now...he can't turn me into him."  
  
Hermione whimpered slightly, feeling the warm blood slip through her fingers she knew she was losing him and there was nothing she could do," You can't die Draco, you have to fight. You're stronger than this, please fight..I'm beginning to get to know the real you and I want him around." Draco looked at her shocked before he bowed his head watching his blood drain from his wrists,  
  
" Forgive me.."  
  
" It's okay...we have to get help..listen to me carefully Draco, I need you to stay with me. I'm just going to get some help, I'll be with you soon I promise."  
  
Draco nodded and watched as Hermione ran back the way she came, collapsing to the ground he coughed and smiled bitterly at what his life had lead him to. Hermione ran back up the stairs, tears streaming down her face and blood stained her skin, her robes and face before she screamed," I need help!!" Students passed her by looking at her as if she had lost her mind but luckily Professor Snape came running and demanded,  
  
" What is the meaning of this Miss Granger?"  
  
Taking shaky breaths she just managed to gasp out," It's Draco, he's down there..he tried to kill himself!"  
  
Snape's eyes actually registered an emotion other than distaste for once before he instantly took control," Lead the way!" Hermione nodded, running back down the stairs with Snape hot on her heels before she gasped as Draco's eyes were shut and his hair was now soaked in blood. Snape tried to suppress the anger he felt at Lucius Malfoy for what his son had just done, he knew what Lucius was like these days and hated the fact that Narcissa and Draco had to suffer because of it.  
  
" Sealitius!" Shouted Snape and Hermione watched as the cuts on Draco's wrists sealed themselves, Snape leaned down and gathered the frail pale Draco in his arms before remarking," We have to get him to Madame Pompfrey immediately, follow me." Hermione nodded demurely before she ran after Snape as he ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, kicking open the doors of the Infirmary he was about to get a telling off from Madame Pompfrey until she saw Draco in his arms and exclaimed,  
  
" Oh deary me Severus, give him to me."  
  
Snape did as she asked before he took Hermione over to a seat, sitting her down he said with some trace of emotion in it," Miss Granger I am going to see the Headmaster at once, if there is anything you can tell me at all..it would be most helpful and make sure you get loooked at, I can imagine it must have been a shock but it's a good thing you found him in time."  
  
Hermione nodded weakly, almost numb to everything before she managed to say," His father...has been physically abusing him and wants him to become a Deatheater..that's why he did what he did. Wanted to escape him..thought it was his only way out." Snape nodded before squeezing her shoulder, getting to his feet he hurried out towards Dumbledore's office. Hermione got to her feet, walking to where Madame Pompfrey was trying to see if Draco was going to be okay but she was hurried away by another nurse. Collapsing on one of the beds in the Infirmary before she began to cry, she vaguely remembered someone putting their arms around her before she blacked out from exhausation.  
  
THE NEXT DAY .....  
  
" Mione."  
  
Groaning slightly, she blinked her eyes before she looked up at Ron," Ron?" Ron beamed at her before Harry's face replaced his and he smiled sincerely at her,  
  
" Hey Hermione, we heard from Snape about the mini drama last night and came to see if you were okay."  
  
Hermione smiled before she sat up, glancing down at her hands she frowned at the dried blood that still stained them. All the memories from last night came flooding back to her, blinking back tears," How's Draco?"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks before they moved out of the way and she could see Draco in the opposite bed, he was pale but he was alive. She smiled and wiped the tears away, he was okay. It was going to be okay, looking at her two friends she smiled," Thanks guys." Ron and Harry smiled back and both said at the same time,  
  
" What are friends for?"  
  
Madame Pompfrey walked over and began to shoo Ron and Harry out before tutting, Hermione couldn't help but smile before she got out of bed and sat beside Draco's bed. She reached out and took his hand in hers, she couldn't believe how happy she was he was alive. She watched as he stirred, he turned his head opening his eyes and she found herself gazing into those eyes. Those eyes that were usually so tortured but now were calm," What happened?" he asked weakly.  
  
" It's all going to be okay Draco, Snape knows and so does Dumbledore. They won't let your father hurt you anymore and I won't either."  
  
He looked confused for a moment before he simply nodded, sitting up slowly he raised his bandaged wrists so that his hands rested on either side of Hermione's face and as he leaned in closer, he kissed her softly and tentatively. Hermione didn't know what to do, the boy who had tormented her for most of her life was kissing her but from what she knew about him now, she understood why he was the way he was and knew she could forgive him for anything. Returning his kiss briefly before she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, enjoying the way he stroked her face before he remarked so softly it was almost a whisper in the wind,  
  
" Life is finally looking up."  
  
THE END!  
  
Authors Note : Well there it is my first Harry Potter fanfic, be gentle and I may look into making it a TBC thing..see where they go from here that kind of thing :) 


End file.
